For the Chosen One
by Jessica151294
Summary: A young woman narrates her story about how she found out where she belonged and how she followed the once glorious Lux Veritatis Order on its shining path.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I know it's been a really long time since I last posted anything in here. Silly writer's blocks! Well, I'm back now with a new story! I'm terribly sorry for my inability to write something that doesn't include anything related to Kurtis or the Lux Veritatis! Don't say I didn't warn you! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lux Veritatis or the story behind them. I do own the main character though.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_My name is Akara and I am very proud of myself to say that I have lived to tell the tale._

_This is about a story that may mostly sound like a fantasy novel to you. But believe me, it's as real as the light of the sun. It's the hidden history that has never been heard by human ears. It's about the lost, forgotten times of glory which shone inside the hearts of the warriors I put my faith onto throughout all those centuries. This faith made me an immortal, ageless sorceress. But I shall tell you about it in due time._

_I never thought I would have such great honour to survive and see the Age of Salvation arise. I never thought I would witness the battles of the Chosen One. How proud his people would be if they were alive. I'm sure their souls have found peace in eternity for he eventually proved that he never betrayed them. His name will live on in my heart which is either blessed or doomed to beat eternally. I will make sure his story is told now that he is honoured among the Ascended ones. You possibly wonder what on earth I am talking about. You may as well think those are the words of an insane woman from whom rationality has fled. Let me take this from the beginning._

_My name is Akara and I have lived to tell the tale. My faith saved me. I fought. I withstood all misfortune and the curses of my demons._

_All for the sake of the Chosen One._

* * *

**A/N: Short but that's just the prologue! More coming very soon! Reviews and anything that's sugar-related are much appreciated! Flamers are not!**


	2. Life's Path

**Thank you very much for reading and for reviewing so fast! :) I promised a new chapter very soon since the plologue was too short, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own all characters of the story, as well as the plot apart from the Lux Veritatis and the story behind them.**

* * *

**Life's Path**

_Edderton, Scotland, October 1474_

The green hills welcomed the sun as it rose. The inhabitants of Edderton, a village in the highlands of the scottish ground welcomed the new, bright day. They were humble people, farmers that led a peaceful life and worked hard to feed themselves and their beloved families.

The door of the house of Akins opened. Tybalt Akin walked outside in order to attend his farming duties, just like every man in the village that had to take care of his family. Isabel and her daughter Isolde would stay inside so as to clean the house and cook. Tybalt would be exhausted and hungry after all this hard work. Of course, the chores of the house became much easier when their 'permanent guest' became 12 years old.

20 years ago, as Tybalt and Isabel were transporting some crops to the nearby village so as to offer them to Helena, Isabel's sister, they found an abandoned baby girl, no more than 6 months old. Too kind-hearted to let the child at the mercy of her cruel fate, they decided to raise her. They named her Akara. Six years later, Isolde was born and Akara could say that she now had a little sister. Akara was treated as a part of the family at all aspects apart from the chores of the house. When Akara became 12 years old, she worked even more than Tybalt himself. Isabel considered that it was Akara's duty to work harder since the Akins saved her life. Akara presented not an objection as she knew that she owed this to them. She was told that she wasn't an original Akin at a very young age. No one was aware of her origins.

Akara often dreamt of becoming someone important in her life. She mostly imagined herself wearing a shining armor, holding a sharp sword and fighting beside brave knights and warriors. She knew that such thing was impossible but according to her words, everybody had this wonderful gift offered by God, the right to dream. In addition, a woman's position was so underrated that walking out of the house without her husband's company or at least without his permission meant staining the name of her family. But Akara would never stop dreaming, no one would ever be able to do that to her. She even had dreams of herself inside epic battles while asleep.

"Good morning, sister!" a violent voice made those elusive dreams fade away at once. Akara opened her eyelids and saw a youthful, sweet face staring at her. She grunted and covered her own face with her bed sheets. Isolde pulled the bed sheets and spoke again with a high-pitched voice. "Wake up, Akara! It's a brand new day!"

Akara felt indignation after she realised that she had to face her dull reality again. Just like yesterday. And the day before. Like it would be tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow.

"Just like every other day" was her pessimistic reply. "Those brand new days have started getting too old for me" she continued.

Isolde rolled her eyes. "As you wish. You know, dad has already left". Isolde's statement left Akara indifferent as she kept her eyes closed and remained in her bed. "Mum will start calling your name frantically in three… two… one…"

"Akara!" a maniac voice was heard from the other room. This was enough to make Akara get up as fast as if the bed was burning her. If she was late, Isabel would complain all day and since Akara couldn't live the glorious days she was dreaming of, at least she could spend some peaceful days into this hospitable yet demanding house.

* * *

Night's black veil had already covered the scottish sky. All duties had been performed flawlessly by the Akins. Tybalt had found a hot meal after his demanding chores in the fields and had slept instantly. The three women of the house were as silent as the night outside. If the leader of the house was disturbed, the women would sleep with the company of sorrow. Of course Akara was the one to wash the dishes as Isabel and Isolde were resting and talking silently. Akara didn't mind. Washing the dishes meant she couldn't talk with anyone or pay attention to the words of the Akins so she could dream endlessly. This is why she performed her task in a slower manner than she was actually able to.

Even though her 'mother' never spoke to her while she worked so as not to annoy her, this time she made her a question.

"Akara, child!"

"Yes, Miss Isabel" Akara called while she didn't cease washing the dirty dishes.

"Have you given your future any thought?" Isabel asked, fearing that she would hear a reply that would sadden her. Akara was now 20 years old and since she was not an original part of the family, she did not have the obligation to stay with the Akins forever. Isolde also felt fear. She liked Akara's company. They were like sisters and if she left, this would bring much distress to her young heart.

Akara ceased. She had never thought of leaving the house. The only different future that this world could offer her was to get married and have Isabel's fate, something that she detested greatly. Living with the Akins just prevented this from happening. Akara feared that Isabel would tell her to depart from the house of the Akins. After all, they did not have the obligation to keep her in there, she was not even an Akin.

"I…" Akara's trembling voice echoed in Isabel's ears. "Actually, I have not." Akara turned to face her mistress. "But if you wish it, I'll leave the house, first thing in the morning" she replied with anxiety. Her long, blood-red hair were wet from the sweat. Her hair had always had this unusual colour and her bright, emerald eyes that now shone a sparkle of worry always made this woman admirable. Her beauty was beyond imagination and everyone in the village always talked about her stunning looks.

An instant laughter escaped from Isabel's lips. "No child, that's not what I meant" she immediately expressed her thoughts. Isolde felt glad that Akara actually did not plan to leave the Akins.

Akara felt much relieved that she was wanted within the family. She felt safe with the Akins, it was the only home she knew. They had tried hard raising her. She owed them great gratitude. With peace flooding her heart again, she continued her task while listening to Isabel's next words.

"You could just move to another house here, in Edderton. The villagers wouldn't approve of your staying here at this age. Perhaps you could get married. There are many single, young men here. And they all talk about your beauty". Isolde also felt content with that idea.

Akara's hands trembled and dropped a wooden plate. Is this what they wanted from her? To doom her in a simple way of life just to keep her close to them so she could help them with the chores of the house whenever they wanted it? Sure she owed them the greatest respect but this was _her_ life and they couldn't make decisions for her. She turned and faced the elderly woman.

"With all respect Miss Isabel, I cannot do this. I was hoping for a life more… exciting than this" Akara tried to remain calm while speaking. She had talked about her dreams quite some times, the two Akin women knew that marriage was the last thing on her mind.

"Akara, what you dream of cannot happen and you know that!" Isabel raised her voice. Isolde went close to her mother. "Mother, dad will wake up" she warned. Isabel just kept on staring at Akara whose eyes seemed to contain un-shed tears. She didn't want this life, they couldn't shackle her to the bonds of a man's demands. The exhaustion of the day had also overtaken her.

"Isabel, please don't do this to me. Please, I'm begging you. I will clean your house everyday all alone, without you having to get tired. I will even help Lord Tybalt whenever he needs my help just please, don't make me do that. I know you and Lord Tybalt love me, you're the only family I've ever had but a man of this village will never love me. He will only be demanding with me" Akara argued.

"Tybalt is not _that_ demanding" Isabel tried to justify her thoughts.

"What about the rest of the villagers? I've heard about the Benedicts. The Lord of this family beats his wife. And most villagers are not like Tybalt, you know it!" Akara also raised her voice but just a little bit, making sure Tybalt would not be disturbed.

Suddenly, noises were heard from outside. The ground was trembling and horses approaching the village could be heard. The women stood still in alertness. Isolde clung to her mother's dress. "What is this?" she whispered but she doubted that Akara and Isabel had heard her. The noises became louder and villagers shouting could be heard now.

The door opened instantly and an anxious Tybalt drew the women's attention. "What is this?" Isabel shouted with concern.

"They have been telling me about this" Tybalt spoke more to himself than to his family. "Don't worry, no one is about to get hurt" he then reassured his family.

"Daddy, what's happening?" Isolde's voice could hardly be heard with all this noise.

"They're here" Tybalt announced. The horses could be heard much more clearly now.

"Who?" Tybalt heard Akara's worrisome voice.

He looked at her in the eyes, as if something of great importance was taking place at that very moment. His words left Akara's heart in awe and also in a bit of fear.

"The Lux Veritatis…"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! I'll try to write more soon! I don't know if the story in general is incredibly random or dull but I suppose you're the ones to judge that! :)**


	3. Birth of a Hero, part I

**I'm afraid that updates will be greatly delayed as my exams have become really demanding. I wish I could update more often! Oh, well… This is it for now! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own all characters of the story, as well as the plot apart from the Lux Veritatis and the story behind them.**

* * *

**Birth of a Hero, part I**

_I was aware of the Lux Veritatis. An order of the 12th century that derived from the Knight Templars. They were known all over the world for their great deeds. Whenever the Lux Veritatis Order was the subject of a conversation, everyone spoke about brave warriors whose hearts contained honour and courage. No one knew what their duties were about but they were always kind to everyone they met. A few people even claimed that some of those knights contained great powers that couldn't be explained with the common sense. This belief though was not widely accepted. And at that time, I couldn't embrace it either._

_A glorious Order had visited my humble village, searching for gallant men to serve them. That night, when I heard Tybalt's reply, the last dream I had while asleep instantly came to my mind. I was in some kind of fortress and I was fighting some horrid beings. I'm not sure what they were, but I was doing an awesome job. The only thing that was different from my usual conscious daydreamimg was that I wasn't fighting with a sword like I'd love to, but with magical powers. Perhaps those silly stories about witches I used to read when I was young had emerged in my dream._

_In the dream, my duty was to protect a pregnant woman from those creatures. She seemed to be of great significance. It was strange, but this dream of fighting for something so precious that even men strong as mountains would sacrifice themselves for had offered me a great sleep._

_That night, all villagers had gone outside their warm houses, just like this annual celebration that used to take place in the summer when no villager returned to their house before the presence of sunshine. I can't recall its name. The warriors were on noble, white horses and the leader of them held a banner. There was a symbol on it, it seemed like an arrow pointing downwards. The brave knight greeted us, said he and his Order meant no harm. He just announced that whoever would like to offer his services and become a knight, he could follow them. They did not take anyone with them by force. Their statement was not a demand, it was a request to whoever would like to voluntarily follow them. They left after they announced that they would come back the next afternoon and take with them the ones that had decided to follow them._

_I watched with awe as they departed and left our village in silence. What were they expecting? Of course no one would follow them, Edderton was inhabited by humble, unskilled farmers that were not able to kill except for the cattle that fed our village._

_The noble knights of the Lux Veritatis Order would have returned only to find no allies for their sacred duties if I wasn't crazy enough._

_I protested. I argued with the Akins in order to follow my dreams. I rejected them, my only family. I made myself a fool before all those villagers. I was laughed at. I allowed them to make me feel ashamed. But my dreams had much greater power than my shame._

_I presented myself before the Order, stating that I would answer to their call…_


	4. Birth of a Hero, part II

******Disclaimer: I own all characters of the story, as well as the plot apart from the Lux Veritatis and the story behind them.**

* * *

**Birth of a Hero, part II**

_Edderton, Scotland, October 1474_

Akara heard the whole village calling her mad, disapproving of her actions intensely. Some of them even threw rotten fruit to her. She did not care. She just kept on walking, having only one thing on her mind.

Her white dress and gray cloack were blown from the gale of this extraordinary day and the orange afternoon sky's beauty gave her courage.

Akara found the Lux Knights just before they were about to leave. She stood close to them. The knights had noticed the woman's presence but could not even imagine her intentions. They thought she just wanted to watch them depart.

"We may have better luck to our next destination. We need more forces in order to defeat the enemy" the leader stated. The knights agreed.

It took her some time and great strength, but young Akara finally found the courage to speak out.

"Pardon me, noble knights" she said while trying to disguise her hesitation with fake convenience. The knights would not accept her if they realised she was not able to even speak out with bravery.

They looked at her while on their horses, ready to depart.

"I do not mean to disturb you or waste your precious time. Forgive me if I become nothing but annoyance to you but…"

Akara sighed heavily and knelt before the magnificence of this glorious order.

"…I wish to follow you and offer my services in order to help you fulfill you sacred duties, no matter what they are".

There were some moments of silence. Some knights held themselves from laughing. An ordinary man would laugh and make fun of her but the Lux Veritatis, among many other things, were also taught to respect women. The leader of them approached the young woman with his white horse. He looked at her suspiciously, as if she was joking.

Akara remained knelt, wishing him to agree on taking her with them or, if not, be stabbed by their sword, which for her would be the holiest death, if they decided to leave her behind. She couldn't live with the shame of having rejected the only people that cared about her for an elusive dream that would forever remain into the realm of imagination.

The leader finally spoke. "Arise, young woman" he ordered. Akara obeyed at once.

"What are your skills?" he wanted to know.

Akara did not know what to answer. She knew nothing of war and battles, how was she supposed to help them? She hadn't realised she was not her skilled dream-self until that life-defining moment.

"Uh… I can… I could clean your horses whenever you ask me and…" she was interrupted by the now indignant knight.

"I mean fighting skills" his voice hurt Akara like a dagger in the heart.

"I… I cannot fight" she confessed. "But I'm a fast learner. I could be taught how to fight. I could be taught discipline and how to withstand pain. In addition… I'm a woman of great faith. I would never let the Order down. Trust me. I…" Akara couldn't hold a tear from forming a stream on her soft, pale cheek.

"I won't let you down, Sir" she said with a fragile voice.

The leader was sure that the woman was not able to offer much. But he and his people were in a crucial state. The enemy was slaying many of his warriors and right now he had to compromise to every option that was presented before him. He needed warriors. Any kind of warriors. That's why he had reached the shameful point of asking simple farmers to serve the Order's duties. He did not have a choice. He had to gather followers. For the sake of his people.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Akara" she replied with hope.

"Where do you come from, Akara?" the knight questioned.

"I… I do not know, Sir. I'm sorry. I was raised here but I never knew my real family or birthplace" Akara informed.

"Well then, we shall go to the nearest village and get you a horse. There is a long way ahead of us" the leader reported.

Akara's face became brightened with a smile of joy and a couple tears of happiness.

"You'll have to walk until we reach the village. Since you grew up here, you must know those lands better than us. You could lead us" the leader said and then smiled to her.

"Of course, Sir. I know where we should go, there's a village not far from here"

_'Aunt' Helena. She will understand. She has always been kind to me whenever she visited the Akins. She will also be able to give me a horse._

"May I know the name of the man I'm offering my services to?" Akara had the strength to ask.

"Terrowin Heissturm. Let us move. We shouldn't let the night catch up with us!"


	5. Shining Path

**I'm sorry for the delay, my time is very limited! Thank you to those who have been reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own all characters of the story, as well as the plot apart from the Lux Veritatis and the story behind them.**

* * *

**Shining Path**

_Helena had understood. She never blamed me for my actions. In fact, I could swear she felt proud of me. I hope her soul is in peace now. I got myself a horse and accompanied the great warriors that had honoured me to serve them. When we reached the scottish Lux Veritatis fortress, I was told about my duties. I was told about the whole truth._

_They were after a deadly enemy of humanity known as the Black Alchemist, Pieter van Eckhardt. Because of him, a monstrous race had risen from the ashes, the Nephilim. They told me about the Sanglyph which was seperated into five pieces and each one was hidden behind five paintings, the Obscura Paintings that held evil imaginery. Later on, the Lux Veritatis obtained the paintings and a monk named Brother Obscura covered the original images with holy ones. Then the Order hid them again so they could never be found._

_At that time, Eckhardt was imprisoned in Castle Kriegler but the creatures that were obeying him, his horrid slaves had slaughtered more warriors than the human mind could ever conceive. It was my duty to help end the merciless bloodshed and purify the departed souls, the flee of which had left the ground bloodstained and our hearts scarred._

_The rumours proved to be real. Some Lux Veritatis warriors did have magical powers. Especially the Heissturms. They were blessed to have a minimum dose of Nephilim blood running through their veins so that made them even stronger. They might sometimes contain dark powers but they were used only for the sake of the Order's survival and only against the enemy._

_My quest at that time was to kill the Nephilim creatures that had managed to invade the castle where the third Obscura Painting was being kept. I was taught to fight and control my mind in ways that would only serve me and not the enemy. In the meanwhile, I had been trying to find out about my parents and origins. In addition, I had been studying books about alchemy and sorcery. Just pure curiosity._

_Little did I know that my identity would be revealed in that battle…_


	6. Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: I own all characters of the story, as well as the plot apart from the Lux Veritatis and the story behind them.**

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

_Castle of Lord Tristan, Sweden, December 1477_

Akara pulled the sword from the lifeless creature laying near her feet. Her crimson hair was tied in a ponytail so she could fight more conveniently. Her silver armor was shining in the moonlight and her long, red dress had become soaked as the castle was ruined and many swamps of water had been formed on the castle floor. Her green eyes held a flame of determination and the will to survive. In her heart, she only yearned to report to her master, Terrowin, that the job had been done. She would fulfill her sacred duty. And no creature from the pits of hell would prevent that.

Behind her, a Nephilim creature attempted to attack her but before it could hurt Akara, it felt a piercing pain to its back and fell ungracefully on the ground. Akara faced her companion, Hadrian, the archer.

"Careful, Akara! The next time, I may not be able to save you" he spoke with concern and anger at the same time.

"Do not worry, Hadrian" Akara stated as the snowflakes made her tied hair wet. She held her sword tightly. "There will be no next time"

Hadrian nodded.

* * *

Akara had managed to slay many Nephilim creatures. They were clever, Akara had to admit. They had managed to kill many Lux Knights but some of her companions were still alive. They were about nine in number left. Akara and her fellow knights had reached the main gate of the chamber in which the third Obscura Painting was. They were glad to find out that it had not been opened. But the creatures were now aware of its location so it had to be transported somewhere else. The leader of the expedition walked inside the chamber and took the Painting with him.

"We have to get out of here. Fast" Ultir reported after he made sure that the Obscura Painting was safe inside his backpack.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" the Lux Veritatis and Akara heard a mocking voice behind them. A man with blond hair and black armor was standing there. Akara had no idea who he was but she was sure that he could not be considered a friend or an ally.

Ultir walked towards him with sword ready to shed Nephilim blood.

"Joachim Karel! You shall pay for the blood of my brothers that you've shed" Ultir threatened with restlessness.

Akara just stared at the scene speechless as the other knights also took their swords. The sound of their blades penetrated Karel's ears. He felt as if they were stabbing his own pale skin full of symbols.

"Be prepared for this little crusade of yours, Lux Veritatis… For this will be your last one" Karel's voice was heard and then he vanished instantly as green light surrounded him.

Behind the spot where he was standing seconds ago, a great mass of blood-thirsty Nephilim beings were getting ready for their perfect meal. They were prepared to tear flesh and drink Lux Veritatis blood.

Akara felt dizzy. She supposed it was because of her stress as the thought of her tonight's demise was gaining more and more parts of her soul. The creatures were more than a hundred and they had appeared out of nowhere. They were all going to die.

Akara closed her eyes to distract herself from this bitter reality. Suddenly, she saw visions. She saw a man and a woman trying to escape a mass of angered people while the woman was carrying a little baby in her warm arms.

Afterwards, the pages of the sorcery books appeared in her mind. She felt a sudden warmth in her hands. She felt as if her mind was paralysed but it was a pleasant feeling. She wanted to lose balance and get lost into this nirvana but she had enemies to face. And she would be victorious.

She opened her eyes, the warmth in her hands became as if she was touching the flames of a fire. Hadrian stared at Akara. Her eyes shone in an indigo colour momentarily.

Akara was led by pure instinct and memories of a distant life. She screamed in wrath and violently outstretched her arms. A crystal blue glow surrounded her hands. The Lux Veritatis warriors were amazed by what they were just witnessing. A huge, blue orb was thrown at the Nephilim creatures and it froze their legs. Akara shouted some words in an unfamiliar language and an orange orb was sent to the monsters in order to deliver them to their painful death. The orb burnt all the beings from the inside and made them howl in pain as they collapsed, one by one.

Akara blinked and lost balance. Ultir held her. If he hadn't done so, Akara would have fallen on the ground. She shut her eyes as an unbearable headache started torturing her. Her breathing suddenly had become a hard task. She felt as if frozen claws were trying to choke her as they grabbed her neck. She opened her eyes and saw the bringers of her tonight's doom laying dead on the floor of Lord Tristan's Castle. She saw the remaining ice that had trapped the creatures.

"Did I do this?" she asked in exhaustion. Hadrian just kept on staring at her after he answered.

"Yes, Akara. You are a sorceress, Akara. A sorceress"

His words were the only sound she was able to hear as she felt her senses abandoning her and a wide darkness leading her to tempting oblivion.


	7. Dawn of Immortality

**After all this time, I'm back with one more chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Thankies to wyverndragon with her humorous review and her crazy nature which I think we all love! Maybe Akara indeed said those words, I never really liked the Nephilim after all… :P And yes, I always tend to be dramatic!**

**Also to Josh14Raider with his always encouraging and supportive feedback! Thank you! ;)**

* * *

**Dawn of Immortality**

_The next thing I remember is waking up in our hiding place. As soon as I gained full consciousness, I talked with Hadrian. He told me about my abilities and that the fact that I was a sorceress meant that I was one of the Erquemboures, a generation of powerful wizards that were hunted down and burnt not only for their unique skills but also for their main belief that harmony with other people and nature was what could save humanity from darkness, a belief that could never serve the purposes of the greedy rulers, kings and, in your era, politicians. That is why my parents left me. They didn't want me to suffer with them, they didn't want me to know about my powers. But this beautiful yet dangerous force deep within me had awoken._

_Since the expedition was successful thanks to me, I had the right to ask anything I wished to be offered to me from our Grand Master. It could be called a debt to pay me back for the services I had offered that night. There was something I longed for._

_Prophecies were spreading rapidly, about the birth of the Chosen One. It's the man that avenged his Order's lost souls, the man known to you as Kurtis Trent. Yes, his birth and important contribution to the Order's Salvation was prophesied centuries before his earthly existence. I wanted to meet him. I wanted to see him battle the dark forces. Such thing was of course considered imposible but if there was one thing I had learned in my life, it was that nothing is impossible as long as you believe in it._

_I greeted Terrowin and he saluted me with much pleasure and gratitude. I told him that I wanted nothing more than to see the Chosen One. Even in a vision. Terrowin smiled after he heard my words. It was like he knew exactly what I would ask him. He knew me better than anyone in the Order. He was the one to hear a foolish peasant say that she wanted to become a warrior among them. And he made my dreams come true. I would give my life for him._

_Once we reached __ our main fortress in Great Britain, _Terrowin gave me a potion that was guarded inside a secret chamber. He said it was from a well that contained the Elixir of Life. It would make me immortal. Years would pass by but my form would not get older.

_I drank the bitter liquid which later on left a sweet taste in my mouth. There was not an obvious proof that the liquid had made me immortal. This was proved as the years passed me by, as I saw all my friends and fellow warriors find a horrible death from the greed of our enemies after many years. I was particularly sad when I was told about Terrowin's death. The darkness had caught up with him. He was 51 years old at that time. I saw Grand Masters rise and fall and new warriors supporting our work. And I remained intact. Time could not hurt me._

_As the Order was thriving to remain in secrecy but at the same time powerful, I witnessed many women become warriors like me and defending our values and human beings as bravely as men themselves. That made feel unspeakable happiness, knowing that as the centuries passed, women gained more rights and later on were even considered equal to men. _

_I left my sword aside and from that night in Sweden and on, I fought with magic. I became a very skilled sorceress. I think my parents would be proud of me, even though they did not want me to be involved with sorcery. I wish I had met them. But I shouldn't dwell in the past._

_Let me go on with my story from the mid 20th century, after Konstantin's birth. He was 16 years old when I had my first experience as a clayrvoyant. I had a vision. I was warned by a soul that dwelled… in the future._

* * *

**A/N: I hope inspiration won't abandon me again. I'll try my best not to delay much for the next chapter.**


End file.
